Heroes Elite: Teen Titans: The Glory of Galaction
Heroes Elite: Teen Titans: The Glory of Galaction is the seventh special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2016 Plot: The Teen Titans face a dangerous threat called, "Galaction", who attacks the Earth for a reason, while Ben, Rex, Hellboy, Lion-O, Goliath and Pokeman follow Robin on his dangerous secret. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - announces his resignation after defeating Galaction, and his formation of Pokesquad **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - it was revealed that he was the one who orchastrated H.I.V.E. with Wayne Interprises money in Final Exam, he was the one who employed Slade in Forces of Nature, he was the one who released Killer Moth and mutated him in Can I Keep Him?, and he revealed himself as Dick Grayson in Revved Up, he was one of the founding Teen Titans with Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl, because Batman felt he was not ready to be out on his own ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) - regrets not realizing the truth, but after gaining courage to stop Robin (as Galaction), she becomes Second in Sommand of the Pokesquad. ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) - leaves the Titans to join Ash in Pokesquad ***Titans East: ****Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) - revealed to be one of the founding Titans ****Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) - revealed to be one of the founding Titans *****Tramm (Dee Bradley Baker) ****Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'Keyah Keymah) - shares a relationship with Herald ****Mas Y Menos (Freddy Rodriguez) ***Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - revealed to be one of the founding Titans, when Jinx found out she was the sister of Kevin and the Man-Dragon, he helped Jinx be freed from Robin and becomes the new Flash. ***Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - revealed to be one of the founding Titans, after Robin was exposed as being the Criminal, and Starfire left to join Pokesquad, she became team leader of the Teen Titans ***Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Bumper Robinson) - shares a love-hate relationship with Argent ***Wildebeest (Dee Bradley Baker) - revealed to have the ability to transform from a kid to a Wildebeast, and he was Pantha's adopted son ***Thunder and Lightning (S. Scott Bullock and Quinton Flynn) ***Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar/Red Star (Jason Marsden) - shares a relationship with Pantha ***Kole Weathers/Kole (Tara Strong) - shares a relationship with Jericho, and was shocked to discover that Slade was his father ****John Gnarrk/Gnarrk (Dee Bradley Baker) ***Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum (Russi Taylor, Tara Strong and Russi Taylor) - hug Raven goodbye when she joins the Pokesquad ****Bobby ***Charlie Watkins/Killowat (Yuri Lowenthal) - it was revealed he was once sent from the Team Titans to kill Donna Troy to prevent Lord Chaos from being born, but after realizing his mistake, he apologizes and stays on the Teen Titans ***Antonia (Toni) Monetti/Argent (Hynden Walch) - shares a love-hate relationship with Hot Spot ***Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (James Sie) ***Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Diane Delano) - shares a relationship with Red Star ***Mal Duncan/Herald (Khary Payton) - shares a relationship with Bumblebee ***Joseph Wilson/Jericho - shares a relationship with Kole, was framed by Robin by exposing him as Slade's son and casting him out of the Titans, when Robin was exposed as Galaction, Jericho was enraged to avenge his father's humiliation. **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Brock Richards/Mr. Fantastic (D.B. Sweeney) - joins Pokesquad *Tracey Sketchit/Streak (Steve Blum) - joins Pokesquad *Max Essex/Power Bend (Will Friedle) - joins Pokesquad *Dawn Simmons/Jinx (Lauren Tom) - regains her memories from Raven and recognizes Ash as her brother, and joins Pokesquad *Iris Jane/Color Girl (Katie Griffin) - joins Pokesquad *Cilan Morse/Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) - joins Pokesquad *Serena Kex/Lioness (Kari Wahlgren) - joins Pokesquad *Clement LeRoche/Technician (Matt Olson) - joins Pokesquad *Bonnie LeRoche/Thora (Molly Quinn) - joins Pokesquad *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - Batman's mentor and partner, he knew he wasn't to be out on his own, that's why he built the Titans to keep it that way, when he left after disagreements, he went on to find the Antheis Virus on building his own Teen Titans, after Robin was exposed as Galaction, Batman imprisoned Robin in Stone Prison. **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) - Speedy's mentor and partner **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Scott Rummell) - Aqualad's mentor and partner **Barry Allen/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - Kid Flash's mentor and partner, he wouldn't approve of Kid Flash dating a supervillain who used to be a part of the H.I.V.E. Academy **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - Wonder Girl's mentor and partner *Alfred Pennyworth (James Garrett) - Bruce's butler *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Tara Strong) - Robin's girlfriend, who he cheated on, when she discovered Robin was womanizing Starfire, she exposed the truth to Starfire, and then begins, to be Robin's Doctor in Therapy. Villains: *Dick Grayson/Galaction (Scott Menville/Bede Skinner) - the main antagonist, his appearance is a metal armored warrior with Dragon Jaw Helmet, he is a Successor of Nazrat after his demise whose goal is to claim all of the worlds of Honor, when in reality, he is Dick Grayson, ever since his parents were killed when a rope broke, he started searching for glory in order to regain what his parents had, after an argument with Batman in the Hall of Justice, he quits working for him and the Titans he's paired with, and he meets Kevin, who agrees to help him with any scheme he concocts, which leads to the events in Go!, as he uses a Game Spider to earn Starfire's love and his memories to earn Raven's trust *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - he helps Galaction on his plans to keep the truth from Starfire after his plans went awry *Joseph Wilson/Jericho/Red-X (Scott Menville) - an anti-hero who occasionally helps the Titans in X'' and ''Revved Up, his true identity is Jericho, who wanted to look out for Number one, also known as Joseph Wilson, who was the son of Slade. Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Robin: (not pleased after Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman showed them a tour of the Hall of Justice) That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass. *Batman: It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get. *Robin: Oh, really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on? (Points to the audience above the glass of the hall taking a look) *Batman: Robin, you need to be patient. *Robin: What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this. (The sidekicks look at each other, but they decide to stand by the League) You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League. *Kid Flash: Well, sure, but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ. *Robin: Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta- beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. *Batman: (gives Flash a look) *Flash: (about Robin and Kid Flash) They're best friends, they talk about a lot of things, I even shared the thing with Wally. (Batman glares at him) I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception. (Batman still glares at him) or not. *Batman: (walks towards Robin) You're not helping your case, you still think this is a game for you, a thrill for you, you think this about glory, you were never ready to be out on your own, Robin, if you were a little more trustworthy, I would. *Robin: You never trusted me. You trusted yourself, no, you trusted Wonder Woman, or Superman, or Flash, or Arrow! But you never trusted me! *Batman: I thought we had the same goals. *Robin: Things change. I changed. The game's over, Batman. I quit. (Storms out of the Hall of Justice) - *Batgirl: (angry) You lied Dick, you lied to Starfire, the Teen Titans, Batman was right all you see is the glory. *Robin: I did what my Parents never did, if it weren't for me, Eric would never get the Mermaid, who has nothing but Lust. *Batgirl: Lust?, well your no better! - *Speedy: Red-X! *Red-X: You caught me red-handed! *Kid Flash: Robin told me you stole the suit! *Red-X: Yeah, no doubt, just trying to get away from number one! *Wonder Girl: Who's number one? *Red-X: His name's Joseph Wilson, he's been trying to be Slade's Number One son, do you kids wanna see me face now? Here it comes, the big unmasking (takes off his mask to reveal his face as Jericho) *Aqualad: YOU ?!! *Red-X: My name is Joseph Wilson also known as Jericho, and I am Slade's Son has been Rose. - *Starfire: Ash. *Ash: Misty. *Starfire: I was so lustful, Marina del Ray's barrel hit me causing me to gain lust for Eric, and then Robin made me like this, I'm sorry for Everything *Ben: well Cousin, lets say you'd be shocked at what an Ugly robot cousin I had made by Kevin. *Rex: I had my share! *Hellboy: So do I, hope you've learned the difference between Love and Lust! *Lion-O: That's a wish!! *Goliath: It's very rare to find in this world or any other! *Ash: Misty, Would You.......I mean.......I always! *Starfire: Oh, Ash. (Kisses him breaking the spell of her fore mothers, and freed making Ash the True lover.) - *Ash: My friends, I have announced my resignation from Heroes Elite to form the Pokesquad, just remember to follow my advice at the people who would betray, learn better, Hellboy, you're the leader of Heroes Elite, lead them well, help them through the betrayal. *Hellboy: I will, Ash, I will. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies